Weekends Only Get Better
by EzriaIsmySHIP12
Summary: What if Ezra takes Aria to NewYork for 4 days?   rated T right now will maybe change
1. Chapter 1

**This is my First fanfic sorry that im a bad writer its true ! please Review and tell me what you think **

Ezra's POV

When the bell rang for first period,I stood up from my chair and opened the Door so that the class can sit in there only one I was excited to see was the love of my life, my soul mate, the beautiful girl I soon can call my girlfriend in front of people 'Aria my Girlfriend' I love the sound of That she is my everything. We have had this relationship we had to hide, it was the hardest thing I have ever went through and just to think about what she needs to go through the need to keep it from her Friends her family and everyone in-between. I was so excited to give her the thing she wanted, a week away, no one staring, we would be alone. I had the whole weekend planed from start to finnish, what to tell her parents to the 5 star hotels we will be staying at. This was going to be special. I didn't realize that I was standing there thinking till I heard Hanna's laugh, I gave her a stern look as I made my way to my desk, " as you all know it's the long weekend and I made up my mind to not give you any homework" the class cheered, I gave a quick look at Aria, my stomach turned as she licked her lips an smiled.

When the bell rang to second period everyone left the room, a alway Aria stayed behind. " hey" she whispered moving her hand closer to mine. "hey beautiful" I answered back giving her the smile she loves so much. "would you like to come back to the apartment after school? I have something important to tell you!" I asked as the bell rang she leaned in and brought her lips to my ear," of course Mr. Fitz i would love to"

I held my breath from smiling like a idiot as i watched her leave my room as kids stared flooding in.

the day went by to slow for my liking all I wanted to do is go back to the apartment and tell Aria the good news. As the last bell rang I pulled out my phone and texted Aria to tell her to come by right away :

**Can you come right now I miss you XxxxXXXxxx**

as i made my way to my car and opened the door as i felt the buzz of my phone, i picked it up and opened the text:

**Aria: just grabbing my books miss you to ;) see you in 10 XoXXXXXxxxx**

I smiled to myself as I got in my car and put my seat belt on, put the keys in my car and was on my way. When I arrived at the door of my apartment I quickly took off my blue dress shirt, black tie and dress pants and picked out a par of jeans as I herd a knock on the door i opened it up to see Aria, she looked me over noticing me shirtless "Love the new look Fitz" she gave me a quick peck on the lips as she put her bag on the table. "why Thank you… let me just put a shirt on.." she interrupted me "Please don't" as she formed a puppy dog face, I can never say no to that face, "as you wish pookie bear" I giggled as she stuck her tongue out at me. i moved my way over to the couch and sat next to her as she rested her head on my shoulder. "So what did you want to tell me Ezra?" I shot up from where i was siting to face Aria i grabbed her hands in mine," well.. you know how this weekend is long right?". "YES…" she looked at me confused. "how would you like to spend the weekend in….New York" before i knew Aria was on top of me kissing me so roughly i just laughed. "YES YES YES YES YES" she went back to attack my lips ones more. She pulled away and looked at me as she put her head down "Whats wrong Aria?" i said and grabbed mer hands ones more, "Its just that… i want to go but…. what do i tell people… my parents". I looked into her eyes and smiled "i have it all planed out babe".

"Wait so what do I say to my parent?" Aria asked after I told her the plan behind getting out of the house, it was simple she would ask if it was alright if her and Spencer went to New York together i knew that Spencer was out for 2 more days after the weekend she was visit her grandmother at least thats what other teachers said. "When you go home ask your parents if it would be alright if you could go with Spencer to New York" I said as she looked in to my eyes "what if they say No?" I didn't know what to say but i kissed her "then you say you want to get out of the house for 3 days and we stay here being lazy…" i was cut of by Aria lips on mine ones more as her tongue went through my lips and i did the same we made out for a while till i got at her shirt and put my hand to her back and tickled her. A couple seconds later, I pulled away and sat up pulling Aria up with me "you should probably tell your parent soon." She got off the couch as i got up also "i will Go now and call you tonight Love you" "you to" i answered giving her a kiss as she made her way to the door.

Aria's POV

I was getting frustrated, every time we got close he pulled away i wanted him and i knew he wanted me, thats why I think New York will be good for us he will stop thinking about everything and just think about us. As I made my way into the drive way grabbing my bag from the back seat heading to the house. As I opened the door, I made my way to the kitchen ,I heard whispering "Aria is that you?" I let out a breath and quickly answered " Yes Mom I wanted to talk to you and Dad about the weekend!" I got in the kitchen and saw my Dad on the table reading and my Mom making dinner. "Hi dear, what did you want to talk about?" she spoke loud enough to make me jump. "I was wondering if I can go to New York with Spencer and her family? they said that she can bring a friend?" I looked at them as they looked at each other. "Perfect, that would be amazing when would you guys be heading out?" I smiled and thought when would me and Ezra be leaving then I thought maybe tomorrow but I could spend the night tonight, "Tonight! so i can go? i will go upstairs and pack!"

As I made my Way up the stairs i dialled Ezra's number, after 3 rings he picked up:

_Ezra: "hey beautiful I was just thinking about you! so can you go? I really hope you can"_

_Me: " Yes my parents said yes! oh Ezra this is going to be perfect" _

_Ezra: "when can you come over? i was thinking about leaving early tomorrow!" _

_Me: "I can come as soon as I finish packing and I was wondering if I should pack anything special?" _

_Ezra: "No just yourself that all I need to make myself happy! Okay Aria you should finish packing I will see you soon, Love you" _

_Me: "You to see you soon bye" _

I got in my room and pulled out a good sized suit case, i put 5 hot shirts, 2 pairs of shorts, a pair of skinny jeans, and a nice dress that hung from every curve. I opened my pantie draw and pulled out some lace bras and panties, I went further down and toke out a box of condoms Hanna bought me just a couple of days ago. Sure Ezra would have some but just incase, I also grabbed some sexy lace pyjamas Ezra would not be able to keep on as I finished packing i closed the zipper and made my way down the stairs. at i got to the door my parents were waiting as I gave them a hug " Here Aria, be safe and call us every night" as my father gave me a credit card. "Thank you dad I will" as my mother Gave me a quick kiss on the cheek I headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Hope you guy enjoy i worked really hard on this one just so i can post it sooner. Thank you for all the great reviews and keep doing so I'm really liking Ezra's point of view but you tell me what you think and here is chapter 2 Sorry for any grammar or Spelling Errors I don't own PLL you know the drill !**

**-Stephanie **

Ezra's POV

Aria was on her way, I was so excited to spend a hole weekend with her. I loved her after all and already wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. There was a knock on my door that awoke me from my thoughts. I quickly got up from my seat and opened the door to a very kissable Aria. As i grabbed her with my arm as she through herself on my lips as I attached her back with mine, she wrapped her legs around my waist and I pushed her on my bed. Aria reached and pulled my white shirt over my head I realized what she was doing and pulled her away.

"Whats wrong Ezra?" I loved Aria i really did but i wanted to make our first time special, not on the bed in my tiny apartment. "Its just that we should not do this now, i want to i really do it just not here, not now" I felt her heart break i wanted her i really wanted her, "But Ezra i'm asking for this". I really wanted to give in but I wanted to wait till at least this weekend. " I promise this weekend. It just we never talked about us in that matter before" Aria sat on my lap as i wanted to just give in but I stayed strain as she put her lips on mine, she pulled away "this weekend" 'this weekend for sure' i thought.

We ended up on the couch Aria on top of me still giving her kisses on her neck and face, "Ezra i'm not a virgin" i looked at her I always had a felling she wasn't she was really mature for her age, the only thing is i cant see anyone else on top of her beside me. " oh..What? When?" it was the only thing i managed to say "Never mind that's none of my business". She already knew i wasn't a virgin but i was 24 and went through collage. "don't.. It happened in Iceland I had a boyfriend, and one day he just asked..but I made a mistake right there and then but your not and I love you and no one can change that".

" I love you to" as i gave her a kiss, " We should probably get some sleep its 11:30 and i want to get out of rosewood by 5" i looked at her as she stood up "Yes sir, lead the way" i lead her to the bed and i gave her a shit to wear as i pulled down my pants to put on my plaid pyjama pants. She looked at me and smiled as she tock off her blouse and black skinny jeans i noticed her matching purple lace bra and undies she slid my shirt on as i climbed into bed "like the view?" she giggled and she lied down next to me. "I was just thinking you look amazing in my clothes" I pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "Good night Ezra, I love you". "Love you to Aria goodnight" she was already sleeping after i said the last words, and I wasn't close behind.

Aria's POV

i woke up to the sound of Ezra's alarm i got up ready to start the 4 hour trip to New York. As i felt Ezra Grab my arm and pull me on top of him i started kissing his neck as he kissed me, " I love waking up to your beautiful self" Ezra said still half asleep. "Get your lazy ass up we need to go." I said as i pulled his arm up with me. "Fine, fine i'm up". We got all of our things together and we headed outside we put our things in the back of Ezra's car we were finally going to be alone outside of Rosewood theres one thing for sure 'i cant wait'.

we have been in the car for around a hour we talked about nothing the entire time i was loving it every second of the day. When we stopped for gas Ezra handed me money and asked for me to go inside and grab some coffee. as I made my way out of the gas station i noticed Ezra talking to someone. She had brown hair like Ezra's and Blue eyes out of what i could see. I decided to go induce myself as I left the little coffee both "Hey Ezra heres your coffee! hello i'm Aria, Aria Montgomery" i knew i shouldn't of use my full name but we were out of Rosewood so it really didn't matter to me at all. "Hello Aria i'm Gail, Gail Fitz, Ezra's mother" I gave her a warm smile and shook her hand. Ezra never talked about his mother all i knew is that his Parent split up when he was 12 " So who is this beautiful lady?, Ezra you never told me you had a girlfriend" i let out a small giggle and looked at Ezra. "we got to go, i will call you later bye" Ezra gave her a quick hug and we were back on the road in no time.

After around 4 hours of driving we arrived finally Arrived in New York I wanted to ask Ezra about his mother but he seemed mad when he saw her.

We put Ezra's car in carpooling as he hailed a cab. Ezra opened the door for me as he and the cab driver put our suit cases in the back. Ezra got in the car beside me, "Where to?" the cab driver asked Ezra. "Marriott in times square". I looked at him my eyes got large "Ezra seriously wow those rooms cost a fortune" he looked at me as he lead close to my ear "Any thing for my love" i quickly gave him a peck on his lips.

when we arrived at the hotel I looked around as Ezra grabbed our bags, " Aria, do you want to go inside?" i looked at him and smiled as we made our way though the sliding doors to the cheek in desk " Ezra Fitz" Ezra said to the bald guy working," oh yes here we are the honey moon suite on floor 31 room 550 can I see your card?" as he handed his card over to the man i looked at him and smiled " really Ezra you didn't have to". as he leaned in to whisper something in my ear the man gave Ezra back his card and 2 room keys. Ezra put the bags on a cart and he grabbed my hand "Ezra we are so high up thank you for Everything you did so much i love you" as i leaned up to reach his lips. As the Elevator opened we made our way to our room when we got to room 550 Ezra grabbed one of the keys and opened it.

Ezra POV

The room was beautiful there was a king sized bed a couch to fit 7 a 26 inch television a huge bathroom with a walk-in shower,"this room is bigger then my Apartment" we both giggled as Aria made her way over to the bed and sat down "It is for sure Amazing" she patted down beside her letting me know to sit. i sat beside her as our lips meet ones again. We sat there for a while till i was on top of her as she undid the buttons for my shirt as i reached upper her blouse and pulled it over her head. we lied there on the bed in our underwear as she reached for my elastic, "Aria wait are you sure" she looked at me,"Ezra i have been ready since I meet you" i went back on her lips again.

**Tell me what you think i will post a lot sooner… if i get more reviews it make me write a lot faster ! Thank you all for reading btw Ezra's mother will have a story line later on and if you have any ideas please share XOXOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**here is chapter 3 and guess WHAT? PLL NIGHT YAYAYAYA -stephanie xoxxoxxo **

Ezra's POV

It was nearly dark by the time i woke up, i looked at the side table where the cloak was as i read, 6:30 then i remembered we had dinner reservations at 7:30. I noticed a sleeping Aria next to me as i woke her up with kisses starting at her face down her neck.

"Aria wake up! we have to go to dinner!". i said as she stared giggling, she sat up and smiled, "thank you Ezra, for everything!" She gave me a quick kiss as she made her way to the bathroom she looked back "Would you like to join me in the shower?" I quickly stood up and walked till I grabbed Aria by her waist. as we got in the bathroom Aria removed my tee shit stood there wearing nothing, she was beautiful,

" i know you love the view! but its your turn" she smiled as i pulled down my boxers and got into the huge shower. The water was hot to my skin as i pulled Aria close to me, I started kissing her as she kissed back, i pulled away "We only have a couple of minutes till we need to leave!" as she gave me one last kiss as she reached beside me to grab the shampoo. "care to help me ?" as she turned around as i grabbed the shampoo from her hands and massaged her hair. as she put her head under the high pressured tap she turned around "bend down its your turn" I looked at her as i bent down as she grabbed the shampoo and put it in my hair i was laughing at this as she gave me a little dance as she massaged the shampoo in my hair. "I stood up to put my hair under the tap as she put some conditioner in her hair,

"I love you Aria" She smiled back," I love you too Ezra".

We got out of the shower as Aria handed me a towel, I wrapped it around my Waist as she put one over her chest and one in her hair. " Hey, beautiful we need to start getting ready to leave we have 45 minuets till we have to leave the hotel" I told her as i was looking at the time on my phone. Aria opened the bathroom door as we made our way to the bags, i went through mine till i found a red button down shit dress pants and a black tie. I put on a par of boxer as I saw Aria's eyes on me as I turned around and saw her standing there in a white lace bra and panties as I grabbed her close to me "You look beautiful" i said as i saw her blush.

"Why thank you but what should I wear? its it fancy?" she asked as she peck my lips and turned to her bag. "Yes its 'Fancy'" i said mocking her words. I put my dress pants on then my shirt before i knew Aria stood there in a white lace dress just over her knees and sleeves that went down mid way on mer arm, "Ezra can you help me with my zipper?" She turned Around as i grabbed the zipper when she removed her damp hair from her neck. When i did the zipper up I gave her a kiss, "You look amazing babe" I whispered in her ear as i was holding her waist swaying as she giggled.

"I need to go dry my hair and put some make-up on i will be right back" she said as she grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom. I picked up my tie as tied it, as i heard the blow dryer and thought this was going to be a amazing weekend.

Aria's POV

I turned off the blowdryer as i curled my hair and put some make-up on. when I was done I stepped out of the bathroom to see Ezra on the couch, "Are you ready Ezra?" He stood up and took my hand, "Ready as ever". we got in the Elevator and Ezra clicked the lobby button. As we reached the lobby floor, "Where are we going, Ezra? I can't take this any more". he looked at me and started laughing, "What?" "I'm not telling you i don't get why you keep asking!" I laughed as Ezra grabbed my waist as we walked out of the sliding doors.

**Short chapter I know i wanted to post it before the finale but Please REVIEW it makes me write faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**here is chapter 4 i hope you like it i worked on this one for a long time as you can tell…thank you for the amazing reviews and all the read and favourites… sorry for any spelling Errors and grammar. -XOXOXO Stephanie 3**

Ezra POV

As we got into the cab, i told the cab driver the address and he nodded his head as he tried to to keep the destination as quite as he can."Ezra, can you please tell me now where we are going? please" , i nodded my head no as she gave me a frustrated groan, crossed her hands and turned away. I laughed at her sudden movement, as she punched me in the shoulder "ow, what was that for?" i was laughing so much I didn't even realize her lips on mine, She pulled away, "Now can you tell me?" I looked out the window and noticed we were here,"No need we are here".

I opened the cab door for her as she walked out, she looked at the restaurant and smiled "Oh my God Ezra really? you didn't have to do this".

I grabbed her hand as looked around and saw everything was perfect, the Restaurant was called Azalea, it was a 5 star, italian, Aria favourite. We walked in and saw the lighting dimmed with music playing lightly on the piano it was perfect. We walked up to the front table and a nicely dressed girl was probably in her 20's when she looked up i noticed her face in a instant, Jackie my ex fiancée. Aria knew who she was and she noticed her as she looked at me,

"Don't worry about her and you know she means NOTHING to me!" she smiled and cuddled into my chest,

"I know and she is the one who lost out".I laughed to myself as we walked right up to the table,"Fitz" i said and Jackie looked up at me with a smile i grabbed Aria closer to me as i saw Jackie's eyes on us.

"here let me take you two to your tab." i heard the jealousy in her voice and so did Aria. "Your waiter will be right with you". Jackie said as she ran off down the restaurant.

"Well that was weird" Aria giggled under her breath. I Had something big to tell her tonight, we wanted this "Aria, i guess what?" i asked as she tilted her head,"What?". i couldn't wait the only thing i will be mad at is i wont be able to see her every single day, "Ezra?" Aria said as i bounced out of my thoughts.

"I got the job, at Hollis!" I spoke with confidence as she smiled as she walked to my side of the table and flu her lips on mine. She pulled away and smiled,"We can finally be a couple" she whispered and took her seat across from me.

Aria's POV

He got it, the job we both wanted him to have he wanted to work there the day he got his teaching degree and i was so excited to finally introduce Ezra and my boyfriend. I smiled across the table, "I cant believe it you got it, I love you!" I was to shocked to speak, so i grabbed Ezra's Hand under the table as he played with my fingers. I loved this, to be in a restaurant with Ezra and no one staring.

"What can i get for you two to drink today?" the waiter asked as he awoke me from my thoughts i looked at Ezra as he smiled "A bottle of wine for the table!" he said as the waiter looked at me and back to Ezra. "I'm going to need to see one of your ID's Ezra's hand went for his pocket and grabbed his ID as he looked,"Okay i will be right with you". i smiled as i bit my lower lip, "That was close" Ezra whispered as i giggled. The waiter came back with the bottle of wine and two glasses, "Here you guys go the finest wine in the restaurant! and my i take your orders". He looked at me first, "Umm… right i will have the Fettuccine Alfrato with a greek salad on the side". as he wrote down my order he looked at Ezra," I will have the peppercorn stake with a garden salad'. The waiter smiled and pored the wine in the glasses,"Enjoy!" he said as he left the table.

After 20 minuets of small talk and a couple of sips of wine here and there our food finally came. The meal was amazing, Ezra gave me i bits of his as I to mine it was perfect like one yo would see in a movie, I loved Ezra and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. There was a feeling i just wanted to go back to the hotel and have Ezra all to myself. When we were done our food along side the wine i was a little tipsy i hatted being a light weight, "Can we get the cheek?" Ezra asked as he took out his wallet and handed him his credit card.

Thank you Ezra that was amazing i loved it" i told him as I reached over the table and kissed his lips as i moved to his ear,"I think i shall thank you in our room"i whispered in his ear as i felt him gulp. "We shall" he said as the waiter came back to give us each a mint and his card back.

As we got in the cab, Ezra told the driver the hotel name as our lips meet romantically as also being rough. We didn't know how long we waited till the driver told us we were here, our lips became two ones again. Ezra opened the cab door to help me out as I was still felling tipsy as we got to the lobby and headed to the elevator our lips meet ones again as i felt Ezra's had on my ass. I mumbled his name as the door opened to the floor we stepped out as I was about to make a run to the room, " First one there is the first one naked" i whispered as I stared to run as I was about to get to the room as I felt Ezra pick me up bridal style "You win" he laughed as he opened the room with the key. As the door shut we made our way to the bed as he tossed me on as he got on top of me as I kissed his kissable lips as he flipped me over to pull the zipper to my dress as he pulled it off i went for his already messed up tie. as we laid there almost naked i bounded off the bed," Where are you going?" Ezra asked as i went to my purse.

"I forgot to call my parents" I said as my finger went on my lips as i dialled the number.

"Okay….bye mom….love you to…. goodnight" i hung up the phone as i made my way over to the bed. "Where were we?" i asked as he attacked my lips ones again.

**Hope you liked it please tell me what you think and remember more reviews the more i write…. love you all - Stephanie **


End file.
